Standard immunohistochemical and in situ hybridization methods allow for simultaneous detection of, at most, six to ten protein or nucleic acid targets, with three to four targets being typical. There exists a need for probes, compositions, methods, and kits for simultaneous, multiplexed detection and quantification of protein and/or nucleic acid expression in a user-defined region of a tissue, user-defined cell, and/or user-defined subcellular structure within a cell.